


MLP: Equestria Girls - Lucky Chances - SFHD_Online - Wattpad

by Shad0wFr34K_HD (orphan_account)



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Canon X OC - Freeform, Chances, EqG, Equestria Girls, Equestrian, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Multi, Multiple Relationships, POV First Person, lucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Shad0wFr34K_HD
Summary: I wasn't minding my own business really.  Truth be told, I was just a child when I saw the show.  But, further on I started to think back on the new world introduced in that Equestria Girls film.  All was well in my life, new friends, new adventures... until my accident on our first group camping trip.Unfortunately, I awoke with amnesia, so I had no recollection of how I'd even survived the accident.  I had no idea where I was either, as I was extremely disoriented when I eventually woke up.  I didn't see my car anywhere, which scared me a bit.It wasn't until I noticed the sensation of where I am... to where I once was.  I panicked harshly after seeing how the world was definitely three dimensional, but viewable in 2D.  I found myself making friends with some local school girls.They felt familiar, just like the world, but I had no idea who they were.  All I could do was trust them, thinking that I'm a part of this world now.But I get the sneaking suspicion that I'm not welcome here, or that I'm not supposed to have powers.





	MLP: Equestria Girls - Lucky Chances - SFHD_Online - Wattpad

**Author's Note:**

> ***DISCLAIMER***  
> I do NOT own MLP, or any affiliated MLP show, film or programme apart from my own characters, plots and locations.
> 
> Rhyan's world is the 3D human world version of Equestria Girls, but with the same skin tone of Flash Sentry. Their hair is mirrored and ¾'s or ⅝'s the length to the canon characters in the EqG universe.
> 
> Rhyan's friends also have different hobbies and interests when compared to the real Mane 7 & huMane 7 doppelgängers. I'll tell you more later.

The book by my bedside began to vibrate, waking me from my slumber. It was 5:55AM in the morning, my alarm telling me it was Tuesday. It's been about two weeks since that book's vibrated. Yes, that's right. Vibrated. What I wish for, is to be able to visit them again. Having those adventures made me feel like I was living the dream of my life.

This book, well, it's kinda complicated. It's personal, but on a level way beyond personal. This book has helped me change ever since I found it.

Most of my days are spent meddling with my 'toys', hanging out with friends and taking my book all over with me, reporting everything I did that always reminded me of what we all did together. My friends were always wondering why I carried the book around with me. Not always, but the topic came up often enough. Well, today was their lucky day.

The day they'd learn about my adventures. And how I'd somehow managed to go from internally wounded in a coma to a fully healed guy in seconds. They were a little perplexed at first by the language I'd not noticed I'd been writing since I ... *ahem* 'appeared' after the incident.

I still find it hard to believe that I was stuck there. I smile, not noticing I've walked straight past the table that my friends were sitting at.

"Hey, Rhyan!" I hear my name call me, snapping me out of my mind. "Get your butt over here!" I see my friends behind me. I mentally facepalm a wall, as I turn around and sit down with my friends.

"You still have that book on you?" Asked Becka, my friend I sit with in my science class. She's always had an interest in biology, sometimes bringing in a pet after getting permission. Her shyness, well, reminds me of another friend.

"This thing?" I respond whilst tapping the book, with an honest smile. "It's what i want to tell you guys about. You see, I've kinda--"

"Youbasicallyjustwanttotellushowyouwerestuckinsomeparalleluniversewhereyoumetsomenewfriendsandhadlotsofadventureswiththemwhilstyouwerestuckinanotherdimensionforalmostayeartryingtogetbacktothisworldandalsowanttoexplainhowyouwereabletogetbackandfindthatbookandkeepintouchwithyourfriends." Interrupted Electra after pulling a huge breath of air in, smiling sweetly. My other friends all stared at her. My jaw dropped after she smiled. Aurora spoke up after a few seconds of silence.

"I'm pretty sure that's not 100 percent true." She responded, her southern, country drawl thick as she spoke. Making me smile at recognising again, yet another friend from the other world.

"Oh," I said, still surprised at her words, but letting a big grin spread across my face. "I'm pretty sure it is 100 percent true." My book vibrated again. This time however, I didn't hide it. I was a bit curious to her rapid response, reminding me of yet another close friend. "How did you know?"

"Just a hunch." Electra replied, shrugging and playing a noise from her phone. I instantly recognized who she attempted to impersonate, and laugh. She laughs with me, thinking she just made me laugh. So do the rest of us.

"Uh, why's your book doing that?" Asked Jesse, pointing at the book. "Is it some new device doohickey or something?" Jesse loved arts and fashion. She ran a small clothes store for the campus, ever since the art teacher saw her potential.

It's funny, how I can now see the similarities between my friends and those from where I was. It brings back some good memories. I snap my attention back, when I notice that they're all looking at me, waiting for a response.

"What?" I ask, bemused, before realizing what Jesse had said. "Oh right... The book. " I lean forward, hesitantly, as I then open the book up. It stopped vibrating, and glowed a little as soon as I touched it.

"What you're about to read is a language that took me a good month or two to understand. A language that shouldn't exist in our world, yet it does. Can you understand that?" I say, with a hopeful smile on my face.

"Go on, sweetie," replied Jesse, sliding closer to me on the seat and placing her hand on my shoulder. "We believe you. Besides, we're all in this together."

"Okay then. Here's the truth. No lies or twists, the full, honest truth." Man, if only she knew... I thought to myself. This book was forged by a good friend in the other world. One of many I still keep in touch with. "But first, I'll tell you somewhere a bit more... private. It's more serious than I let on."

Especially with a certain someone. Forget long distance relationships, over on the other side is my first girlfriend. They wouldn't believe it, but then again, I guess they would. I just wish I could see her again.

Her lusciously purple hair, her adorable fashion sense... Reminds me a lot of Jesse. Ironically, Jesse has the same hair colour and style, but it's like seeing a reflection. Their hairstyles made them look like reflections in a mirror. I quickly finish delving on my thoughts.

I gestured for them to all come with me. It's a lunch break, plus next period is study, which meant I had time to read my story out. We headed to a free room with no sessions booked in it until Thursday this week.

Sitting around the table, I place the book in the middle. It starts to vibrate again a few seconds after I let go.

"Well, before I start, I just need to reply to someone." As expected, they were thinking I was going to use my tablet. Instead, they looked befuddled at me reaching for the book instead. I opened the book up, with a small burst of energy appearing so quickly, you'd miss it if you blinked.

I smile satisfyingly, feeling a little bit smug at their reactions. I quickly scan the text in the book from my last message. That was only this morning. Good thing our worlds have the same time periods. I thought to myself, as I pick up a special pen from my pocket.

_< ~I miss you so much xxxx ~>_   
_ <~ -Rarity xxxx ~>_

Read the first of the two messages. I smile sweetly at her messages as I read through them, reading how her friend and herself are helping their twilight get used to her powers it appears her writing is getting better. Turns out Sunset's writing lessons are helping her a lot. I go to begin my response, out of curiosity to their progress, but I decided to hold back a little.

"Oh, if you're curious, this is a transcription book. It allows me to write messages, then transcripts them to another world beyond our own." I say, getting the attention of Jesse, Electra and Aurora. I begin a response to my girlfriend's message whilst they try to read it, to no success though. I wondered what was going through their minds when I said it was a 'transcription book'.

_< ~Hey sweetie! xxxx~> I responded, secretly watching my friends faces as I began to write fluently._   
_ <~I Miss you so much too! xxxx It's good to hear about what you're up to! I was just starting lunch when I got your messages! If it's okay with the others on your side, I've decided I'm going to tell my friends about what happened when I met all of you. It's been a while since you last sent me a message. Is everything okay over there? <3 xxxx ~>_   
_ <~ -Rhyan xxxx ~>_

A few seconds after my writing finished, I watched the text glow for a few seconds, then stop.

"Um, what was that?" I heard Aurora ask, pointing at the text I'd just written in a slightly comical way.

"That," I replied swiftly. "Was the text being transcribed to my other friends."

I lean back into my chair, as the others leaned forward in theirs. I watched the page glow a little again. Not just text appeared this time however, as a picture was now on the page. Not drawn in though. It was an actual still picture. I quickly picked it up from the page, hoping it wasn't glued in. I guess right, but I wasn't fast enough to hide it.

"Who was that, Rhyan?" Spoke Jesse, a little agitated. "I saw her. She had the same hair as me. And she was with other girls."

I take note of her question, but ask if I can just read Rarity's message. I take note that everything's fine, just that she almost misplaced her version of the book in the library, if it wasn't for Pinkie Pie taking it from the table for her. I laugh, then turn to the others.

"Well, you all wanted to know why I carry this around, don't you?" I say, smiling, making them all look at me. "But firstly, don't go crazy, as I was actually there. And the girl in the picture? Well..."

"OOH! TELL US, TELL US, _TELL UUSSS!!_ " Screamed Electra, who, no pun intended seemed to be buzzing at this new information.

"Okay, okay! I'll get to that!" I smile, then put the image back into the book, letting them all see who it was.

I watched as their faces all began to take on a look of shock. Of course, I guessed that they might make the guess of the picture being Rarity with Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer in a picture. Fortunately for me, this was a very special picture. Rarity's body language, if looked at closely, would sort of give it away.

"Recognize any of them?" I question them, smiling. "Because I've met them, face to face. That picture, as a matter of fact, was taken by me."

The next few minutes end up with them, staring at me for a good minute or two, before asking a whole bunch of questions. The first few were 'What, HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!', 'How were you even there?' and 'What was it like over there?', which I answered quickly, but with enough detail. Turns out I'm a lot more like Twilight, personality wise, than I realised. It took ten minutes to go through all their questions.

"Any more questions?" I asked, looking between them.

"Hmm.... Nope! Not any more!" Spoke Electra, who yet again plays the same noise from her soundboard as she smiles strongly, making me chuckle.

So I decided against saying how close I was to Rarity and instead started the story. I decided to lean forward, making it look like this was going to be a long story. They all sat down around the small table. This was definitely going to be a long story.

"It was around the time I had the car crash, when it all began..."


End file.
